totaldramacomebackfandomcom-20200214-history
Eva
Eva Garren, is the Aggressive Bodybuilder of Total Drama. She competed in TDC, and is a current competitor in Total Drama Battlegrounds. Eva is also one of the original 22 contestants. Profile Eva moved from a small village in Europe when she was only seven years old. The local kids were eager to pick on the "new girl", but never stood a chance. Eva has been kickboxing since she was three. She holds the world record for Highest Jumping Roundhouse Kick By A Five Year Old. She's also done stunts for a few action movies including Undercover Youngster and Wolverine Teen. Although her stunt work keeps her busy, Eva's parents make sure she still has time for school. She works hard at everything she does, but admits that sometimes her temper gets in the way. She has no time for phonies, poseurs, fakes, cheaters, and liars! If she spots one, you know she's gonna set them straight. Her gym teacher recalls one time when Eva (his All Star Player of the Field Hockey Team) caught the other team cheating during the playoffs. Until then, he'd never seen a person crush a puck with their bare hands and eat the goalie net. It's too bad because that he thinks Eva would make a good leader if only she could control that temper of hers. Which is ironic because her goal is to be a leader one day. Her heroes are Cleopatra, Katherine the Great and the black-footed mongoose. Eva joined Total Drama Island because she thinks it's the perfect opportunity to showcase her leadership skills and curb her temper- and if anyone doesn't think so, then maybe they'd like to step outside so she can rearrange their thinking for them!﻿ Coverage Eva was the very first to arrive in Total Drama Comeback, and was not happy with Chris Maclean for dragging them back to the island. She continued to remain grumpy, but was not the worst case among the Killer Bass. Though Eva was gruff and strong, she started to move past the tough girl attitude she built up starting at the second challenge, when she showed some signs of compassion and vulnerability. She also started becoming a better sport. She at first was hateful towards Bridgette and intimidated the surfer girl still, but when Bridgette stood up to her and told her off, Eva was impressed enough to put the past behind them. She had also made friends with Beth, and was seen often with her. When the contest dissolved into a free-for-all, she was the first voted off because of the threat she posed competition-wise. She managed to remain a good sport, which upset Chris a great deal because he wanted to tranquilize her with a dart gun; he accidentally shot himself, making Eva's departure very entertaining for her. As the season of TDC came to a close, Eva started to show interest in Cody, who had always been nice to her, but would dismiss any insinuations about it. Coming back to TDB, Eva was ready to compete again, but also was interested in seeing Cody, as the time between seasons built her interest for the geeky boy. This was swiftly countered by Anita, who also had a crush, and though Eva at first dismissed her for a busty, empty-headed, pretty face, she soon realized there was more to her than met the eye. Thus, the love triangle was born. Eva is determined to focus on the competition and court Cody in the process, but her emotions betray her and she focuses on him a great deal. She tries to dismiss this in confessionals, and keep her head in the game. Love Interests As mentioned above, Eva is taken by Cody, but has yet to win his heart against the competition. Eva first developed feelings for Cody when during TDC, he would hang out with her and flirt too, something boys rarely ever did. Though she would dismiss it, it meant more to her than she'd let on even in confessionals, and that grew between TDC and TDB. When TDB came around, she wanted to focus on competing, but it has steadily become about her and Cody. Anita is Eva's main sense of competition, as she is everything Cody would want: beautiful, into games and technology, a devoted fan, and very feminine. So Eva has taken to showing off her skills and strength, and sticking close to Cody. During the Giant Monster VR, the arguments between the girls got so heated that Cody decided to keep some distance. Sierra entered the next challenge, and has clung to Cody non-stop, making Eva very jealous and regretting her actions. Her frustrations led her to aggressively argue with her teammate, Yoshi, and cause a lot of tension in her team. Currently, this is where the love triangle stands. VR Challenges Eva has died in every VR Challenge she has been in, mostly due to defending others, especially Cody. In the Zombie challenge, she went down defending DJ so he could make a run for it. In the Vampire challenge, she fought against vampires and went down fighting. In the Alien challenge, she was locked out of a room by Chef's stupid choices and killed by aliens. In the Giant Monster challenge, she and Anita were so busy arguing that they and Cody were eaten by the giant centipede. Trivia *﻿Eva has kissed Tyler (unconscious) and Heather. *Eva's a D-Cup. *Eva resents nicknames like Noah's for her (Iron Woman), and greatly resents Anita's more unpleasant nickname. *Eva's full name is Eva Garren. *When it was said on TDC's TV Tropes page that the romance in the story was so intense that one would think a girl wrote the series, Eva made a comment saying she was there to compete and not get wrapped up in girly romance. *Eva's friendship with Bridgette was influenced by Winter-Rae's belief that the two could be really good friends, and TKN has admitted how much her writer influenced his. *Eva's fear of vultures has yet to be seen, but was commented on by TKN in a discussion with IBA. *Cid-Vicious and IronBloodAika are making a comic based on the love triangle between Eva, Cody, and Anita. Category:Characters Category:Contestants